Den här kvällen
by Yuu no daikon
Summary: Det är fest hos Sakura. Mycket kan hända... Varning för (lite) SasuNaru. Oneshot


"Vad fan gör du, Naruto?!"

"Ehh..., förlåt, jag kunde inte stoppa mig från att...", Naruto avbröts av ett hårt slag i ansiktet.

"Sasuke!", utbrast han förfärat.

"Du är så jävla äcklig, håll dig borta från mig!", morrade Sasuke och stormade iväg. Naruto stod ensam kvar i ljuset från en ensam gatulampa. Han visste att det skulle sluta så här, men ändå kunde han inte hindra sig. Just den här kvällen hade Sasuke sett obarmhärtigt fantastisk ut.

Det hela började med att Lee hade kommit fram till Naruto och frågat om han skulle gå på Sakuras fest som hon skulle ha på lördagskvällen. Naruto hade inte tänkt gå, men Lee var så peppad och glad att han lyckades övertala honom.

Kvällen kom och Naruto hade stått och gjort sig i ordning. Det ringde på dörren och utanför stod Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji och Tenten. De hade kommit överens om att de skulle hämta upp Naruto innan festen så kunde de gå dit tillsammans.

Det var inte svårt att se i vilket hus festen var. När de kom fram till gatan där Sakura bodde så var musiken så hög att det kändes som om högtalarna stod precis bredvid dem. I Sakuras stora hus blinkade lampor vilt, och det stod en lång rad av bilar framför huset.

"Hennes föräldrar kommer att döda henne när de kommer hem från sin semester", skrattade Kiba.

Gänget gick fram till dörren och ringde på. Det tog ett tag, men tillslut öppnade Sakura. Hon bad dem att stiga in och alla fick varsitt glas av... vad det nu kunde vara. Naruto ville inte riktigt dricka den starkt luktande, spyfärgade drickan och tog en öl från ett av borden istället.

"Har du sett Sasuke?", ropade Sakura. Det var svårt att höras över den höga musiken och alla som skrattade, dansade och knuffades.

"Nej, han kom inte med oss andra i alla fall", svarade Naruto. Han visste inte ens om Sasuke hade tänkt komma på festen. Han verkade bara inte vara en fest-typ.

"Han kommer väl snart", sa Sakura hoppfullt.

"Ja, det gör han säkert", sa Naruto tröstande. När Sakura hade gått himlade han med ögonen. Om Sasuke mot förmodan skulle komma till festen så var det i alla fall inte för att hänga med Sakura. Hon var bara en av hans "fangirls" och det visste Sasuke själv.

"Ehm...ehm, Naruto-kun?"

"Åh, hej Hinata". Naruto hade varit på festen i två timmar, men han gillade inte festen så mycket som han trodde att han skulle göra. Han hade alltid gillat att festa, men något...saknades.

"Har...har du inte kul, Naruto-kun?", frågade hon.

"Jo, det är klart att jag har", ljög han och log. Ingen fick ju tro att han var tråkig och inte gillade fester.

"Åh..., okej", sa Hinata och log förläget. Sedan gick hon och lämnade Naruto ensam vid förfriskningsbordet.

"Vad är det i den här?". Naruto vände sig om och där stod Sasuke, som misstänksamt undersökte ett glas.

"Hej Sasuke", sa Naruto glatt och drack lite öl.

"Hm...", sa Sasuke och bytte ut sin dricka mot en öl, han också.

"Kom du precis? Festen började för över två timmar sedan", sa Naruto och synade Sasuke från topp till tå. Han hade på sig en enkel vit skjorta och ett par slitna jeans. Och han såg ut som den vackraste varelsen på jorden.

"Ja, festerna är alltid roligare när de har kommit igång lite", flinade Sasuke och tog en klunk av ölen. Narutos blick gick förbi Sasuke och fastnade på två personer som hånglade i en soffa bakom honom.

"Är det där...?", frågade han överraskat och pekade. Sasuke vände sig om.

"Det är Shikamaru och Temari!", fnissade Naruto sedan. Sasuke fnös till, men log lite.

"Sluta vara en sån idiot, idiot", sa han och log till Naruto lekfullt på armen. Han log, så Naruto förstod att han skojade.

Många timmar senare, slutade festen. Gruppen som Naruto hade kommit dit med, plus Sasuke, började gå hemåt. Tillslut, när alla hade gått åt sina håll, var det bara Naruto och Sasuke kvar. Det var ganska kallt och det rykte lite när de andades. Solen hade inte börjat gå upp än, och det var ganska mörkt. Plötsligt bröt Naruto tystnaden.

"Hade du kul på festen?". Sasuke sneglade förbryllat på honom, men svarade sedan:

"Jodå, det var väl kul". Plötsligt stannade Naruto i skenet av en ensam gatulampa. Han vände sig mot Sasuke och tittade på honom under tystnad. Han stod så i ungefär en minut.

"Ehh..., vad håller du på med egentligen?", frågade Sasuke tvekande. Då tog Naruto blixtsnabbt två steg framåt och kysste Sasuke rakt på munnen. Kyssen var en enorm kontrast från den kyliga, stickande luften, kyssen var varm och försiktig. Sasuke lät sig dras med i några sekunder, men sedan tog han ett steg tillbaka.

Vad fan gör du, Naruto?!"

"Ehh..., förlåt, jag kunde inte stoppa mig från att...", Naruto avbröts av ett hårt slag i ansiktet.

"Sasuke!", utbrast han förfärat.

"Du är så jävla äcklig, håll dig borta från mig!", morrade Sasuke och stormade iväg. Naruto stod ensam kvar i ljuset från en ensam gatulampa. Han visste att det skulle sluta så här, men ändå kunde han inte hindra sig. Just den här kvällen hade Sasuke sett obarmhärtigt fantastisk ut.


End file.
